A las puertas del infierno
by Merlyn Morrigan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Kagome y dos compañeros más, se aliaran para rescatar a los demás del infierno? Una paranoia que se me ocurrió en mis días de delirío.
1. El secuestro

Estáis en un bosque. Los pájaros cantan... Escucháis el sonido de las aguas cautelosas del río descender hacia el mar. Todo está en PAZ y tranquilidad...

Pero, de repente… (chan chan chan chan)

-¡Al suelo!- se escuchó una voz femenina gritando.  
-¡¡¡Estúpido monje!!!- exclamó otra voz, también femenina.

PLAS PLOF -- ruido de tortas, evidentemente xD

-Pero Sanguito, tenías una araña y...- dijo entonces la voz de un hombre joven. Un monje.  
-¡Kagome! ¿¡Se puede saber porqué haces eso!?- preguntó a voz en grito otro "chico" que vestía un hakama rojo, con pelo blanco y orejas de perro.

Ambos se esncontraban tirados en el suelo, uno de ellos, el monje, con una marca roja en la mejilla, señal de haber sido golpeado recientemente. Se quisieron levantar, pero descubrieron algo espectacular... el Hanyou no se podia levantar por culpa del collar (N/A: que listo) y el monje por que tenía algo extraño en la espalada que pesaba, tenía voz de niña que no para de repetir "xun xun" mientras con un palito le daba en la espalda. Cuando la niña se cansó (N/A: qué casualidad, al mismo tiempo en que el hanyou se podía incorporar) vieron a esa niña gritando.

-¡¡¡HOOOOOI!!!- la cría se detuvo delante de una espécie de… caca y exclamó- ¡Uncha !- mientras seguia con su labor de pinchar la caquita.

-U ¿No te parece raro, Inuyasha?- preguntó el monje al chico-perro.  
-¡Tsk! ¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? Solo me interesa coger a Kagome y... – hablaba con el ceño fruncido, en señal de enfado. Miró a su acompañante y este le devolvió una mirada maliciosa-. Estúpido monje, ¿en qué idiotez estás pensando, ya?  
-¿Yo? Nada, nada... – contestó este, de nombre Miroku, cambiando su expresión por una más sonriente-. ¿Vamos a buscarlas?  
-Si no hay mas remedio…- suspiró con pesadez, empezando a caminar siendo seguido por el sonriente monje.

Mientras tanto, las chicas...

A la lejanía, se pueden apreciar dos auras de batalla... La primera, perteneciente a una exterminadora de demonios, y la segunda, un tanto más grande... bueno, bastante más grande... Vale, no voy a mentir, MUCHO MÁS GRANDE (ya véis si era grande que hasta Naraku, que estaba a años luz de allí tomando unas tapas en la taberna de un pueblo, tuvo miedo…), este aura pertenecía a una sacerdotesa de la Época Contemporánea...

-Dios, no lo entiendo...- maldecía la sacerdotisa, de pelo negro, que vestía un uniforme de instituto de color verde- ¿Qué pasa, no quiere que esté aquí? ¡Pues que me lo diga claro y me largo a casa a ver la tele!- exclamó muy enfadada.

-Vamos, Kagome, tampoco es para tanto…- intentó calmarla la otra chica, también de pelo negro, que vestía un kimono y llevaba un gran "boomerang" a la espalda-. Simplemente te ha dicho que has llegado antes de lo previsto... El que no tiene perdón es ese monje- dijo cambiando su semblante a uno igualmente cabreado-. Oish, me gustaría reventarle la cabeza a golpes y después... ¡Argh!

Kagome la miró con una gota en la cabeza. A veces su amiga podía tener muy mal carácter, sobre todo si estaba relacionado con el "monje pervertido" de Miroku.

-U Calma, Sango...- murmuró con una sonrisa nerviosa-. "Y yo me quejo"- pensó, haciendo que la gota en su cabeza aumentara ligeramente de tamaño-. Je je, bueno, sea cómo sea, no pienso hablarle en una temporadita bieeeen larga...

-Pues lo vas a tener un poquíiiito difícil, ¿no, Shippo?- interrogó a una especie de pequeño niño de aspecto humano, pero con orejas y cola de zorro.

-Es verdad- contestó el pequeño, mirando detrás de Kagome.

-¿Por…?- empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpida por la víctima de su enfado.

-¿Se puede saber por qué narices me has lanzado al suelo sin motivo?- interrogó el chico, que se había acercado por su espalda, esperando a que ella respondiera. Pero al ver que la chica ni lo miraba, siguió hablando intentando picarla-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu gato te ha comido la lengua?- preguntó con sarcasmo. El silencio volvió a ser su respuesta-. Anda ahora la listilla no sabe qué contestar, ¿no? Y después dicen que tú vales mucho más que Kikyo, eso no me lo creo ni yo... – pero calló para procesar la información y darse cuenta de lo que dijo – Esto… Kagome, lo siento. No quería...

Los otros tres, miraron con miedo a la chica, pensando que el semidemonio se había pasado de la raya. Pero al ver que Kagome no decía nada, se preocuparon.

-¿Kagome?- preguntó Sango con suavidad, acercándose un poco a ella, pero entonces la chica levantó la cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos, que no pensaba dejar escapar delante de nadie, mirando al hanyou con furia.

-¡¡¡Por mí, cómo si te vas al infierno!!!- gritó con rabia, dándose la vuelta para salir corriendo.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, una bola de energía impactó contra su cuerpo, impulsándola por los aires, hasta quedar detrás de unos matorrales, dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con un árbol, quedando inconsciente.

-¡¡KAGOME!!- gritaron sus amigos a la vez, preocupados por ella.  
-Chicos, ¿no os gustaría jugar conmigo un rato?- preguntó una voz.

-¿Quien eres?- preguntó Sango mirando hacia todas partes, intentando descubrir la identidad de la voz.

-Lo sabréis muy pronto- respondió misteriosamente-. Ahora… dormid, os llevare a un lugar que os encantará- continuó el extraño-. Muahahahahahahahaha (otra vez mis efectos de sonido XD) Hahahaha cof cof…

El monstruo (o lo que fuese) lanzó un gas que hizo que todos quedaran sumidos en un profundo sueño, aprovechando, así, para llevarlos consigo.

Al cabo de un rato, la joven dormida detrás de los matorrales (que, sorprendentemente, esta vez ella no era la secuestrada), despertó y vio el campo de batalla. Pero faltaba algo... No sabía qué era pero faltaba...

Y después de dos horas interminables dándole al Coco (joer ni yo he tardado tanto en el examen de filo... Filo buaaaaaa snif snif, bien sigamos) descubrió que lo que faltaba, eran sus amigos de viaje... (Joder si que lo averigua pronto no XD) pero a cambio de eso, encontró una nota que decía:

_Si quieres volver a ver a tus amigos, deberás llegar hasta las puertas del único sitio en donde el mal está permitido… tendrás que abrir con la llave ("donde está la llave matarile rile rile donde está la llave matarile lirero xim pom"_ (XD lo siento no lo he podido evitar)_ entrar y buscarlos. Tendrás exactamente 10 días. Los necesitarás para a ellos llegar (ma quedao bien y tó"), si no… ellos se quedarán aquí para siempre. Muahahahahahaha_

_Gracias por su colaboración _  
_Saludos cordiales _

_El malo de la peli (_y no es Naraku)

Evidentemente, ante esto Kagome quedó un poco fascinada (sobre todo por la bonita cancioncita). Miró al cielo y por el lugar donde se hallaba el Sol (es que el reloj se lo cargó Naraku en la última batalla y aun lo persigue para que se lo pague XD), diría que eran las 12:00 pm. Tenía diez días para recuperar a sus amigos, pero…

Repentinamente, sintió como una energía se dirigía a ella, y la esquivó (Ara sí, y cuando secuestran a tus amigos no, ¿verdad?). Cuando el humo desapareció quedó impresionada al ver a la persona que le había atacado…

-Pero si tú eres...

Continuará...


	2. el encuentro

Aquí viene la segunda entrega... espero que lo disfrutéis

* * *

Repentinamente, sintió como una energía se dirigía a ella, y la esquivó (Ahora sí, y cuando secuestran a tus amigos no, ¿verda

Repentinamente, sintió como una energía se dirigía a ella, y la esquivó (ahora sí, y cuando secuestran a tus amigos no, ¿verdad?). Cuando el humo desapareció quedó impresionada al ver a la persona que le había atacado…

Pero si tú eres...

La chica no pudo acabar la frase porque, los árboles se movieron repentinamente haciendo que aquel lugar quedara inmerso en oscuridad, sino fuera por unos rayos de luz que iluminaban al ser que le había lanzado aquel ataque, a modo de foco.

De la nada, se empezó a escuchar una música bastante ridícula y aquel demonio, con un micrófono en la mano, se puso a cantar:

"Soy eterno, soy moderno y lo estoy pasando bien, soy vampiro con melena, soy un drácula ye ye" – (sin cometarios XD)

¿Un vampiro? ¿Un vampiro? ¿Cómo que un vampiro? ¡Si eres un demonio perro Sesshomaru! ¿A quién se le ocurre cantar esa canción? Y ¿por qué narices me lanzas un ataque? ¿Qué te he hecho para que me ataques? – decía la muchacha notablemente histérica

Tu no eres la sacerdotisa que va con mi hermano... – decía pensativo el gran lord de las tierras de occidente – espera... ¿has visto esto? – el demonio miró la cara de la chica quien no tenía un buen día precisamente – que quede bien claro que esto que acaba de ocurrir, no va a salir de aquí, sino quieres acabar como... – pero al Lord no le dio tiempo de acabar su amenaza ya que la joven del futuro lo cortó

¿Intentas amenazarme después de lo que acaba de ocurrir? Ya hago un gran esfuerzo para no reírme – dijo con ironía – además, hoy no estoy de humor para hacer de niña tonta que tiene miedo de todo, que no sabe protegerse y que encima tiene que aguantar las amenazas de un tío que va cantando por ahí que es un "drácula ye ye" ¿lo pillas? – mientras decía esto, Kagome puso su brazo izquierdo en jarra y con su derecho lo señalaba, pareciendo así estar regañándole.

Ante este repentino carácter de la muchacha, Lord Sesshomaru, quedó impresionado y sin palabras, pues, como bien decía esa niña, él la había conocido con un carácter de niña tonta, que no sabe defenderse y que encima gritaba mucho, cosa muy dolorosa para sus oídos. En eso compadecía a su hermano.

El Lord, se fijó en el papel que la muchacha llevaba en la mano y dedujo, por el olor, que desprendía dicho papel, que aquella niña se encontraba en la misma situación que él.

¿Tu también debes ir al infierno? – preguntó curioso

¿Cómo que tu también? ¿A qué te refieres? – Sesshomaru señaló el papel - ¿cómo sabes que es allí? "Aunque es más creíble que ir a los barrios bajos de Tokio je je" ¿quién más va a ir? Además, ¿por qué narices me has atacado? Y aparte... – esta vez la chica fue interrumpida por el Lord

Haber niña una por una – Ante este comentario, Kagome empezó a enfadarse – yo también encontré esa estúpida nota con esa estúpida canción (más estúpida que la tuya no creo xD) y deduje fácilmente que aquel lugar era el infierno, lo que me fastidia es que debo encontrar una maldita llave que no sé donde está y además tengo que acompañar a una repugnante humana para salvar a mi repugnante hermano – Sesshomaru, empezó a notar, un aura, muy poderosa y vio que la joven tenía los ojos negros sin ningún destello de luz, aparte que aguantaba con sus brazos "flacuchos", una piedra de unos 50 Kg – además... no te he atacado a ti, sino al demonio que tienes chamuscado detrás – dijo estas palabras con un deje de miedo

La muchacha, miró a su espalda y comprobó que el Lord no mentía, pues el demonio aparte de chamuscado, tenía calambres e inconscientemente, llamaba a su madre "No mama, cinco minutos más porfa". Seguidamente lanzó esta piedra provocando un sonoro ruido. De la nada, una niña de pelo liliáceo y con gafas, acompañada de una especie de ángel con antenas, se acercó al demonio y con un palo, empezó a pincharle en la cara diciendo "chun chun".

Esta bien, me has salvado... pero ¿por qué? – dijo un poco asustada Kagome

Sencillo, porque te necesito… - Kagome lo miró asustada – te necesito porque tu eres un rastreador de trozos de la Perla Shikon ¿cierto? –dijo acabando de aclarar su "preposición"- Pues he pensado que también podías rastrear la llave – dice el Lord perspicaz

Un gran estruendo resonó en todo el bosque. Sesshomaru estaba siendo aplastado por un dolmen de 100 kg mientras Kagome respiraba fuertemente, después del gran esfuerzo que le suponía el hecho de levantar una piedra de ese tipo. Justo cuando el Lord perro se disponía a levantarse para acabar con aquella niñita "inofensiva", se escucho una gran explosión en la otra punta del bosque-

Guarda la espada Sesshomaru, hay que trabajar juntos para poder salvar a nuestros amigos – Sesshomaru la miró con ojos fríos – bueno vale Jaken no es un amigo pero está dentro del pack ¿no? – antes de que Sesshomaru pudiese hablar, otro estruendo volvió a escucharse – hay que darse prisa

Después de esto Kagome se dispuso a correr y para sorpresa del demonio, la chica cogió una rapidez impresionante y hasta al demonio le costó igualar su rapidez. Mientras corrían hacia el lugar Sesshomaru le logró preguntar - ¿Cómo es que corres tan rápido?

Entreno mucho en casa – dijo mientras lo miraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa… sonrisa que se esfumó cuando se dio de bruces contra un árbol, desmayándose al momento.

Mientras en el infierno…

¿Dónde estamos? ¿qué a pasado? ¿dónde está ese demonio de pacotilla? – decía un hanyou bastante enfadado

Chicos… tenemos un pequeño problema… - una voz infantil se impuso en el lugar

Shippo cállate no estamos para tonterías y tu Inuyasha, tranquilízate todo irá bien – decía el monje con aire tranquilizador y posando su mano donde no debe

Pero chicos es importan…- la voz del pequeño fue cortada por el chillido del la exterminadora

Monje pervertido… ¿Usted es idiota o sadomasoquista? – el chillido se escuchó por toda la área infernal…

Pero es muy importante… tenemos un problema grandioso porque – Shippo fue nuevamente cortado (para que digan que se hace caso a los niños)

Shippo mira que eres pesado… ¡lárgate con Kago…! –el propio hanyou dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle - ¿Dónde narices está Kagome?

¡Eso es lo que intento decir desde hace tiempo! ¡Kagome no está!

¿Cómo que no está? – preguntó Sango preocupada

Vaya, vaya, vaya… veo que ya habéis despertado… - dijo una voz aguda – oh… y estáis todos juntos… en familia – esa persona se iba acercando…

Naraku esto es un nuevo plan tuyo ¿cierto? – dijo el monje completamente serio

Pues claro que… - pero el gran malvado del Sengoku fue cortado porque sintió una fuerte presión en la cabeza y no es para menos… en su cabeza estaba incrustado un espejo redondo… la causante: Kanna

¿Quieres callarte de una jodida vez? ¡Por culpa de tu ego estamos aquí metidos imbécil! – dijo la portadora del espejo y absorbe almas (y parecía tranquila la niña)

Sango noto una mirada que la observaba. Buscándola, halló unos ojos idénticos a los suyos que al notar el contacto visual, apartó la mirada hacia otro lado. La exterminadora quedó algo extrañada, pero no dijo nada.

¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! No me lo puedo creer, tengo que estar con esta escoria… donde esta mi amito – se lamentaba el sapo de ojos saltones, aunque no solo se lamentaba de eso… sino también de la paliza que recibió por parte de todos los demás (sí, Kanna también se apuntó xD)

Que cosas tiene usted señor Jaken – decía Rin, que salía de detrás del joven Kohaku, quien aún apartaba la mirada de su hermana.

Rin, no quiero verte cerca de ese niño asqueroso… si mi amo señor lo supiese… - ante este comentario, los niños se sonrojaron (no penséis mal que solo son niños)

Bien, al fin habéis despertado… yo pensaba que los japoneses dormíais menos – decía un hombre mayor, con barba blanca y con una túnica como única vestimenta

¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Inuyasha

Un hibrido insignificante como tú, no creo que me conozca – se puso bien el cabello (estilo pelo Pantenne) – Soy Poseidón, dios de los mares y de toda cosa líquida muahahahahahahaha

Entonces muy listo no debes ser ¿no? – intervino Kanna con aire filosófico – no, lo digo porque siendo dios del mar o agua, es algo contradictorio que nos traigas al infierno, ¿no? – ante la intervención de la niña, se escucharon algunas risas y alguna que otra burla referente al dios, quien se apresuró a contestar de la manera más fría que pudo

Muy aguda… -le dijo con retintín- pero no estáis aquí porque yo quiera… sino que sois parte de una apuesta con Atenea

¿Atenea? ¿Quién es Atenea? – dijo Sango

Es una diosa de la antigua Grecia, se dice que era preciosa y muy inteligente, se decía que era la diosa de la guerra táctica y una de las diosas puras de todo el Olimpo – dijo Shippo, dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abierta

Me sorprendes pequeño… estas en lo cierto – corroboró el dios de los mares

Pero… ¿en qué consiste esa apuesta? – dijo Rin, quien no había hablado en toda la hora

Sencillo… hemos apostado que vuestros amigos Kagome, Shesshomaru y otro más, que no recuerdo como se llama, deben venir a rescataros, si lo consiguen tendréis libertad y les concederé a ellos tres, el deseo que quieran, pero sino lo consiguen (mientras hablaba aparecía una sonrisa malvada en su rostro) vosotros permaneceréis aquí y vuestros amigos sufrirán vuestra perdida y por lo tanto la culpa por no salvaros...

Pero tengo una pregunta señor… Positone o Posirone, las dos personas que usted a nombrado odian a Naraku y supongo que la tercera también, ya que Naraku no es de hacer muchos amigos – todos en ese momento se fijaron en el hanyou malvado y este estaba jugando con una yegua de juguete con otro demonio – bueno normalmente no es así… así que… ¿cómo están tan seguros de que no nos dejarán aquí? Ya que Naraku ha dejado de existir ¿no?

Kagome no dejará que nos quedemos aquí – dijo Shippo con toda seguridad

Pero con Inuyasha aquí… a lo mejor piensa que es lo que quiere… siempre habla de irse con la muerta al infierno ¿no? – dijo Kohaku en un susurro a su amigo demonio zorro

Bueno pero el Señor Sesshomaru no nos dejaría aquí – dijo Rin

Ya, pero Sesshomaru odia a los humanos ¿no? Ademas que no puede ver a su hermano… así que estamos en las mismas – esta vez fue Kanna quien contestó

¡CALLAOS! – gritaron a la vez Inuyasha y Poseidón

Para empezar, Kagome me necesita para encontrar la perla, y no solo estoy yo aquí y con Sesshomaru… bah, con Kagome hay más que suficiente

Además yo me llamo POSEIDÓN y no tenéis porque preocuparos… Naraku tiene algo que esa persona quiere recuperar a toda costa…

Y ¿cómo sabemos nosotros que no nos mientes? – dijo Miroku quien se había mantenido en silencio

Sencillo ¿veis aquella pantalla de allí? Pues gracia a ella veremos lo que sucede – dijo Posedón

Ah! Eso es como lo que tiene Kagome en su casa… como se llamaba… división, telivosión o algo así

Esto… sí eso mismo "madre mía si esta gente está más atrasada que los dioses griegos… y mira que los dioses griegos… somos antiguos" – Poseidón cogió el mando y encendió la televisión plana de 48 pulgadas (joder si que tienen dinero ¿no? xD)

La imagen dejó de ser negra, para convertirse en un paisaje verde, con árboles y plantas y, en medio de todo aquel forraje, podemos ver a un demonio de pelo plateado y ojos dorados que corre a toda velocidad hacia algún lado con un bulto en la espalda. El dios agrandó la imagen para ver qué o quién era ese bulto en la espalda del demonio perro…

¿Qué narices hace Kagome a la espalda de Sesshomaru? – espetó Inuyasha en un arranque de celos esperado por los demás (incluso por Naraku que dejó de jugar con su yegua gris xD)

¡Si te callas lo sabremos híbrido! – dijo el dios fuera de si

Todos se fijaron en la pantalla (excepto Inuyasha que se fue con Naraku a jugar con los ponis y las yeguas de juguetes) y vieron como la miko se bajaba de la espalda del demonio no sin antes darle las gracias. En el lugar de la explosión, solo había humo y no se podía ver nada, pero un viento apareciendo de la nada dejó ver quien era esa tercera persona que faltaba en el grupo…

Pero si tú eres… - Sesshomaru y Kagome pronunciaron esas palabras a la vez impresionados por lo que veían.

Continuará…


End file.
